


Watcher

by TheKingAndHisLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Minor Character Death, More like a Poem, My First Fanfic, POV Outsider, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingAndHisLover/pseuds/TheKingAndHisLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death watches as Allison Learns her Mother is dead! Dark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Fifi here! New to Writing but not to TW or Fandoms in general. (Please be kind) I was watching a TW vid (The clip where Chris tells Allison here mom is dead) and suddenly thought about how people (or I) would react to seeing that kind of thing! (kind of a dark and twisted love actually ending) Anyway we'll see how it goes. Please tell me what you think! Also excuse my grammar (Dyslexia..Yay!!) *insert sarcasm* Thank god for grammar check!  
> Cool. So this is more like a poem then anything!  
> I was listening to Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco so it goes well with this I think!  
> Enjoy

Watcher  
Your very existence, it’s about life, and death  
Take a breath, hold, exhale  
Scream.

Watching the girl find out her mother is gone  
You think about her, how this will change everything  
How she will always remember this day.

As she clutches her father, you know what she’s thinking.  
How did it come to this, It can’t be real, Please  
I don't want her to be gone  
I love her  
She’s my mum! PLEASE.

How can anyone comprehend this?  
How can you ever?  
Shake.  
Take a breath, hold, exhale.  
Scream. 

Another day another death  
Another night another life  
The scars never fading.  
Life and death  
Hearts beat and Hearts stop.  
Take a breath, hold, exhale.  
Scream.  
Turn, walk, Fade, heal.  
Always watching  
Always, Watcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so Much for reading this pretty terrible poem thing. Anyways what did ya'll think?  
> Love Fifi Xx


End file.
